


macro

by theplatonicnonyeah



Series: The World We Live In and Life In General [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:55:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theplatonicnonyeah/pseuds/theplatonicnonyeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a music meme, consisting of ficlets inspired by songs by Depeche Mode that me and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto">belovedmuerto</a> are doing. There will be about 6 songs in the series.<br/>The song 'macro' is from the album Playing The Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	macro

**Author's Note:**

> POV Sherlock.

a thumb to a lower lip, searching, tracing a line

eyes following a familiar shape, somehow discovering it for the first time

wrinkles, freckles, facial hair

how many eyelashes do you have? on the left eye, on the right?

all these imperfections, they make your face complete

bed sheet crease imprint on your cheek

I put my tongue there to taste

salt

papillae to pore

blood rushes through my body

in my ear a steady pulse

keeping time, increasing its pace

for every reciprocal caress

you exhale my name

 _-Sherlock_

I could stop breathing right now

and it would be perfect


End file.
